La telaraña
by LadyInvisible
Summary: Cuando parece que todo va muy bien entre Bo y Lauren, algo inesperado sucede y su mundo se convulsiona. Los personajes de Lost Girl no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La luz de un nuevo día se coló a través de la cortina iluminando suavemente la habitación. Afuera, el sol empezaba a calentar la mañana de un día esplendoroso.

Bo despertó y sin abrir los ojos extendió el brazo buscando y encontrando al instante el cuerpo que yacía a un lado. Sonrió. Se movió hasta que ambos cuerpos quedaron juntos. Abrió los ojos, acodó un brazo y sostuvo su cabeza para poder contemplar el sereno rostro de la rubia que dormía plácidamente. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Cada noche a su lado era única. La pasión y la ternura se mezclaban de forma tal que la incendiaban y la elevaban a cimas increíbles de placer y luego la embelesaban en maravillosos valles de calma y suavidad, convulsionándola, aturdiéndola, enajenándola. Incluso cuando el cansancio del día no le permitía más que dormir entre sus brazos o con las manos enlazadas, le bastaba para sentirse feliz. Ya no había dudas ni indecisiones. Finalmente había encontrado su lugar.

«Si supieras cuánto te amo…», pensó, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

—¿Preciosa…? —preguntó una voz adormilada.

—Buenos días, amor —saludó, besando los amados labios.

El beso fue dulcemente correspondido. Al separarse, ambas sonrieron.

—Será mejor que me levante o no podré marcharme —suspiró Bo, con resignación.

—¿Tienes que salir, cariño?

—Sí, Kenzi debe hacer algunas cosas y me necesita. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará.

—¿Nos bañamos juntas?

—Hoy no, cielo. Eres mi debilidad y yo debo estar allá temprano.

—Si no hay manera de retenerte… —Lauren hizo un mohín de fingida contrariedad, pero de inmediato sonrió, se incorporó y besó rápidamente a Bo en los labios antes de abandonar la cama—. Te amo… Mientras te bañas prepararé el desayuno.

Bo la tomó de la mano impidiéndole alejarse y obligándola a tumbarse en la cama. Lauren rió divertida y Bo la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola amorosamente. Sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí y los besos se volvían más intensos y apasionados. Ninguna de las dos se resignaba a renunciar a la dulzura de sus caricias, a la dicha de sentirse amada y deseada, a ese mar infinito de placer en que ambas se sumergían hasta la extenuación. Las manos iban y venían recorriendo y reconociendo cada centímetro de los cuerpos desnudos… Un zumbido seguido casi inmediatamente de otro se dejó escuchar lejanamente, volviéndose simultáneamente insistentes y logrando arrancar de su embeleso a las dos mujeres.

—¡Malditos teléfonos! —gruñó Bo sin soltar a Lauren—. No contestes. Que dejen mensaje o vuelvan a llamar.

—No, mi amor. Tengo que contestar. Es el Ash —dijo Lauren, mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono, a la vez que inspiraba profundamente para recuperar la serenidad; luego tomó la llamada.

Maldiciendo interiormente a la gente inoportuna, Bo se incorporó y tomando su propio celular le contestó a Kenzi, quien le recordó que la estaba esperando.

Al terminar sus respectivas llamadas, ambas mujeres se miraron y suspiraron resignadas. No había tiempo para más. El deber les llamaba. .

Después de desayunarse, Bo se dispuso a marcharse. Abrazó a Lauren y le sonrió:

—¿Pensarás en mí?

—Todo el tiempo. ¿Y tú en mí?

—Sí, y en el momento de regresar a tu lado —Bo acarició suavemente la mejilla de la rubia con la palma de su mano—.Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Ambas mujeres se besaron largamente. Finalmente, Bo se apartó y abrió la puerta.

—Cuídate, cariño —pidió Lauren.

—Lo haré, amor. Te llamaré —prometió Bo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sonriendo aún, la doctora dio media vuelta y tarareando suavemente una canción, se dispuso a tomar su ducha matutina. Tenía tiempo suficiente para acudir a la entrevista con el Ash. No tenía idea de lo que Hale quería decirle, pero debería ser algo importante para que él la hubiese citado.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hale golpeó con su mano el escritorio y se levantó encolerizado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡De ninguna manera, Morrigan! ¡De ninguna manera!

—No hay necesidad de gritar, Hale. Somos personas educadas.

—Es que lo que pretendes es inadmisible. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir?

—Ya sabes, suelo tener muy buenas ideas —respondió sarcástica.

—¡¿Buena idea una insensatez?! —Hale trataba de contener su ira.

—Mira, abreviemos. Necesito que me digas qué quieres a cambio.

—Lo que quiero es que no digas una palabra más y olvides este asunto o lo tomaré como una provocación.

—¿El joven Ash se atreverá a desatar la guerra que sus mayores han tratado de evitar? —Se burló la Morrigan-

Hale miró a la mujer con ojos brillantes de furia.

—No tienes ningún derecho de intervenir en los asuntos de la Luz y mucho menos a pedirme tamaña estupidez. Si llevo esto ante el Consejo, puede costarte caro.

La Morrigan le sostuvo la mirada con actitud desafiante.

—En ese caso, creo que te saldría más caro a ti, querido Ash.

—No me busques como enemigo, Morrigan. Tú no me conoces aún.

—Te equivocas, Hale. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees.

Hale trató de recuperar la compostura y volvió a su lugar, se acomodó en el sillón, miró a la mujer y luego sonrió mordazmente.

—Creo que enloqueciste, Evony. Prepárate porque esto lo sabrá el Consejo de Ancianos.

Evony lanzó una carcajada.

—Lo mismo te recomiendo, Hale. Porque si insistes en negarme lo que pido, _esto_ —enfatizó la última palabra al tiempo que ponía un sobre en el escritorio, al alcance de Hale—, lo sabrán los ancianos, incluyendo a los de tu familia.

—¿Qué es?

—El pago. O una correspondencia, como quieras llamarle.

—Puedes tomar tu dinero y marcharte, Morrigan. No hay trato.

—No es dinero. Es algo mucho más valioso… para ti —afirmó socarronamente.

Hale miró el sobre amarillo sobre su escritorio. No abultaba, así que de no ser un cheque, tal vez fuera algún otro documento. «¿Valioso para mí?», pensó. Movido por la curiosidad, tomó el sobre y extrajo su contenido. Una inmediata palidez cubrió su rostro.

—¿Qué dices ahora, Hale?

—¡¿Có… cómo es que…?! —La voz salía con dificultad y las manos le temblaban—. ¡¿Quién…?!

Repentinamente, Hale rompió todo en varios pedazos, provocando una nueva carcajada de la Morrigan.

—Sabía que harías eso. Eres tan predecible… Por eso traje sólo copias .¿Hacemos el trato ahora, querido?

—¡No te creo, maldita embustera! —espetó enfurecido.

—Pasaré por alto esa ofensa por el estado en que te encuentras. Mira, aquí tengo otra copia. Los originales están en un lugar seguro y si algo me pasa, ya tienen destinatarios. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! También hay un video.

El Ash contuvo el impulso de estrangular a la Morrigan. Comprendió que estaba en sus manos.

—Llámale ahora mismo —indicó Evony, señalando el teléfono.

—No es necesario —dijo Hale consultando su reloj—. Tiene cita y ya debe estar por llegar.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Después de visitar algunas tiendas donde Kenzi compró algunas prendas y accesorios, ella y Bo regresaron a la casa, llegando casi al mismo tiempo que la pizza que habían ordenado. Después de comer, y en un momento de pausa en la charla, Bo le pidió a su amiga que las acompañara a ella y a Lauren esa noche en el Dál.

—Claro. Hace tiempo que no tengo buena compañía y bebida gratis a la vez. ¡Dupidudabaga, la súcubo paga! —Haciendo un gesto gracioso, Kenzi se frotó las manos, provocando que Bo riera francamente.

—Claro, pero quiero que seas mi cómplice.

—Siempre lo he sido, ¿no? —Se extrañó Kenzi.

—Sí, pero ahora se trata de algo diferente.

—¿Me alegro o me asusto, sucubito?

—Bueno, yo espero que te alegres; pero antes de explicarte de qué se trata, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte. Yo sé que no te cae bien Lauren, que la toleras por mí, y que quisieras que Dyson fuera mi compañero, ¿cierto? Pero yo la amo a ella. Mi corazón le pertenece para siempre. Siempre me sentí como un barco a la deriva y Lauren es mi faro y mi puerto seguro. Por eso quiero pedirte con todo el cariño que sabes que te tengo, que ya no menciones lo que hubo entre Dyson y yo ni lo que quisieras que hubiera otra vez.

—Pero Bo-Bo, es que él es tan lindo. Se sacrificó por ti y vive sólo para amarte. Además, ustedes dos hacen una pareja estupenda. Tendrán bellos suculobitos que me dirán tía, me darán el toque subyugante cuando quieran algo o me enseñarán sus colmillitos cuando se los niegue. Me emociona la idea, Bo.

Bo rió imaginando la escena, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

—Yo le agradezco mucho a Dyson lo que ha hecho por mí y le tengo cariño, pero eso no es suficiente para unirme a él de por vida.

—Pero tú estabas enamorada de él, no lo niegues.

—Hubo un tiempo en que lo estuve, o creí que lo estaba, pero nunca sentí por él lo que siento por Lauren, ni tuvimos la conexión emocional que existe entre ella y yo. De verdad, te agradezco la intención, Kenzi, pero ustedes dos deberían entender que así como Dyson no puede amar a nadie más, yo tampoco puedo amar a nadie más que Lauren. Y también es por eso que me gustaría que tú y ella se llevaran mejor. Sobre todo ahora.

—¿Ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Voy a pedirle a Lauren que se case conmigo.

_N/A: Gracias por leer. Los espero en el próximo capítulo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Gracias por sus amables comentarios. Espero que este nuevo capítulo mantenga su interés en esta historia. _

Capítulo 2

La recepcionista levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona que acababa de acceder a la estancia. Sonrió al reconocer a la mujer que se dirigía hacia ella.

—Buenos días, doctora Lewis.

—Buenos días —respondió sonriente—. Tengo una cita con el Ash.

—Sí. Un momento, por favor.

Luego de revisar su agenda y verificar los datos, la recepcionista pulsó el botón del interfono para avisar al Ash que la doctora ya se encontraba ahí.

—La recibiré en un momento —dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

La recepcionista la invitó a tomar asiento, pero en ese momento se volvió a escuchar la voz del Ash.

—Haz pasar a la doctora Lewis, por favor.

Lauren ingresó al amplio despacho del Ash. Respetuosamente se detuvo a una distancia prudente y se arrodilló.

—Buenos días, Ash.

Hale se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

—Buenos días, Lauren. Puedes ponerte de pie —autorizó, cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda—. Como Ash, tengo que estar enterado de todo lo que sucede con mi gente y también con los esclavos. Te he citado hoy porque he revisado tu expediente y he comprobado lo que más o menos sabía antes de ser nombrado Ash: no solamente nos salvaste de la extinción, sino que tus investigaciones han resultado muy importantes. En el tiempo que llevas con nosotros has laborado incesantemente y tus logros son impresionantes. Sin duda, has sido una muy buena adquisición.

Lauren le escuchaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le reconocían su trabajo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable.

El Ash empezó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro frente a la doctora. Totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos, pareció haberse olvidado de que Lauren estaba ahí. De pronto se detuvo y la encaró.

—Mírame a los ojos, Lauren —ordenó.

La doctora levantó la mirada y la clavó con seguridad en los ojos del Ash, que la veían con fijeza. Un par de segundos después, el hombre frente a ella formuló una pregunta inesperada y desconcertante:

—¿Tú sabes lo que puede pasarte si intentas escapar?

—Sí. Pero yo no…

—No lo has intentado, lo sé. —La interrumpió el hombre, levantando una mano—. ¿Pero qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de huir de aquí?

—No negaré que deseo volver a mi mundo; pero siendo libre, Ash. Sin la sombra amenazante de los faes sobre mí. Vivir con el temor de que me apresen o me maten y andar huyendo constantemente y desconfiando de todo y de todos, no sería vida. Eso lo sé muy bien. En ese caso, prefiero seguir aquí.

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la doctora, Hale movió negativamente la cabeza.

— Aunque, de manera personal, me gustaría permitirte volver a tu mundo sin que fueras perseguida, lamentablemente no es posible darte la libertad. Pero quiero recompensarte por tu trabajo… —El Ash hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Podría confiar en que regresarás si te doy un permiso para que tomes unas vacaciones donde tú elijas?

Esta vez Lauren no pudo contener una sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Claro que sí, Ash! Puedo prometerlo —afirmó con entusiasmo.

El Ash caminó hasta su escritorio. Deteniéndose junto al mueble, se volvió a mirar nuevamente a Lauren.

—Me agrada escuchar eso. Al ofrecerte estas vacaciones, pienso en un beneficio mutuo. Tú necesitas descansar y nosotros necesitamos que tu mente esté al cien por ciento para que sigas con tus investigaciones.

—Gracias. Permiso para preguntar. —Cuando Hale asintió, Lauren formuló su pregunta—: ¿De cuántos días dispondré?

—Creo que estos ocho años de servicio bien merecen dos meses de vacaciones.

—¡Dos meses! —Lauren esperaba recibir una semana o tal vez quince días, como máximo, pero dos meses le pareció algo fabuloso y lo demostraron su amplia sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos.

—Sí. Empezarán a contar a partir de mañana. ¿Adónde irás?

—No lo sé. Esto ha sido tan inesperado… No sé —levantó los hombros y movió la cabeza en señal de indecisión—. Sólo deseo mucho sol y aire puro.

—Quiero que sepas que no estarás limitada al interior del país. Si deseas viajar al extranjero, puedes hacerlo. Te daré tu pasaporte, el cual deberás devolverlo al regreso de tu viaje. Está en este sobre…, junto con un obsequio personal de mi parte. —Hale tomó un sobre de su escritorio y se lo ofreció—. Que lo disfrutes. Puedes retirarte.

— Gracias, Ash. Adiós. —Tomando el sobre, y después de volver a inclinarse en señal de respeto, Lauren salió de la oficina. La doctora se sentía sumamente contenta. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Bo, pero cambió de opinión. Una noticia así no podía darse por teléfono. Esperaría a que su novia regresara a casa.

Inmediatamente después de que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras la doctora, otra puerta se abrió en la oficina del Ash, dando paso a la Morrigan.

—Muy bien, Hale, has estado muy convincente. Me marcho; pero recuerda que todavía quedan cosas pendientes. —La hermosa mujer sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

Hale le dirigió una mirada llena de furia y apretó los puños. La Morrigan lanzó una suave carcajada y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la salida.

—Calma, Hale. No pediré algo fuera de tu alcance. Y mi silencio lo vale. Hasta pronto.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi miró a Bo de hito en hito. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa. Ni por un segundo había pensado en que decidiera casarse con Lauren.

—¡Có…! ¡Qué…! ¡Cu…! ¡¿Serio?! —Los ojos de Kenzi estaban a punto de desorbitarse.

—Totalmente en serio —afirmó Bo, sonriendo divertida ante la cara de asombro de su amiga—. Deseo que Lo se sienta completamente segura de mi amor por ella. Que sepa que no voy a dejarla por nadie más… Y que no quiero que ella me deje.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que te va a dejar? ¿Por quién? No, sucubito. Eso es totalmente imposible. Pero…, Bo —Kenzi levantó las cejas, en gesto de preocupación—, ¿no has escuchado aquello de que el matrimonio es la tumba del amor?

—Sí, pero es un chiste. La verdadera tumba del amor es la rutina. Y nosotras no caeremos en ella.

—No olvides eso. —Kenzi cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa—. ¿La doc te ha hablado de casarse?

—No, pero espero que acepte —hizo una pausa y su expresión se tornó dubitativa. Tras una breve vacilación agregó nerviosamente—: ¿Crees que no acepte?

—Tranquila. Bo-Bo. Estoy segura de que aceptará. La doctora Hotpants te adora.

Bo rió nerviosamente.

—Tal vez te parezco ridícula o cursi.

Kenzi movió la cabeza negativamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que me pareces es una mujer realmente enamorada. Convencida de lo que quiere, y me alegro por ti. —Se inclinó hacia ella, en actitud confidencial—. Dijiste que seré tu cómplice, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Bo sacó una linda cajita roja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Ayúdame a planear cómo entregárselo.

—¿Es lo que creo que…? — Kenzi abrió la cajita y dejó al descubierto un primoroso anillo de compromiso, cuyo diamante lanzó hermosos destellos al recibir la luz—.¡Owaowaaahh! ¡Es una belleza, Bo-Bo! ¡Wow!

—¿De verdad te gusta? No sabía cuál podría gustarle a Lo.

—Bo-Bo, el anillo es divino y le encantará; pero más que el anillo en sí, lo que significa. Tranquila. A ver, planeemos qué haremos. Aunque creo que si se lo entregas en un mortero ella se sentirá muy feliz.

—¡Kenzi! —reprochó Bo cariñosamente.

—No, ¿verdad? Bueno, pensemos en algo menos original que eso. Y también deberemos estar preparadas por si a la doc le da un patatús de la emoción.

Las dos amigas se dedicaron a idear un plan y finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras llegaba el momento, Kenzi guardaría el anillo para que ninguna circunstancia fortuita les echara a perder la sorpresa.

—Bo-Bo… —Kenzi vaciló antes de manifestar su inquietud—, esto no cambiará mi situación, ¿verdad? ¿Podré seguir viviendo aquí?

—Tú siempre serás mi hermana menor y jamás perderás mi protección, Kenzi. Puedes seguir viviendo aquí o con nosotras, como prefieras. En el departamento de Lauren hay una habitación extra y ella te ha dicho que es para ti. No lo olvides.

Kenzi suspiró aliviada. No le habría gustado tener que alejarse de este que ya consideraba su propio mundo y volver a su vida incierta y sin rumbo de antes. Poco después, Bo se despidió de Kenzi y pasó al Dál Riata a saludar a su abuelo.

—¡Hola! ¿Todo bien, Trick?

—Hola. Sí. Demasiado tranquilo, pero el negocio va bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Feliz! Esta noche nos tendrás por aquí.

—¿Celebrando algo?

—Sí. ¡El amor, Trick! —exclamó Bo con una amplia sonrisa—. Nos veremos.

Bo salió del bar. Un hombre que vendía flores en la calle se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella. Bo se detuvo sonriendo. «A Lo le gustarán», pensó, y compró un bonito ramillete. Abordó su auto y repentinamente, el recuerdo de Dyson surgió en su mente como un relámpago. Sintió un apremiante deseo de verlo y enfiló hacia la comisaría. Su teléfono sonó.

«¡Dyson!», se asombró con la coincidencia.

—Dime, Dyson.

—¿Dónde estás? Tengo que hablar con Trick y quiero que estés presente

La súcubo se estremeció con el sonido de la voz varonil.

—Estoy a dos calles de la comisaría. ¿De qué se trata?

—Te lo diré en el Dál.

—Está bien. Te veré allá. Dyson.

—Dices que andas cerca de la comisaría. ¿Puedes pasar por mí? Así te pondré al corriente durante el trayecto al Dál.

Bo estuvo de acuerdo y el lobo finalizó la llamada. Unos minutos después, Bo divisó a Dyson esperándola fuera del edificio. Cuando ella detuvo el auto junto a la acera, él se acercó rápidamente.

—Vamos al Dál Riata —dijo, abriendo la puerta y después de quitar el ramillete de flores, se sentó. en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Flores para Lauren? —preguntó hoscamente.

—Las pondré en el asiento de atrás —dijo Bo, eludiendo la pregunta,.

Al tratar de tomar el ramillete, su mano tocó la de Dyson y se estremeció como si hubiese recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica. La necesidad de sexo la asaltó súbitamente, mientras que a Dyson, el suave roce con la piel de Bo lo excitó sobremanera

Impulsivamente, ambos se acercaron hasta fundirse en un beso febril, voraz, exigente. Parecían fieras queriendo devorarse, mientras sentían que una llamarada de deseo quemaba sus cuerpos.

—Arranca el auto y vamos a otro lugar —ordenó Dyson, entre ardientes caricias.

Temblando y con la respiración agitada, Bo le obedeció.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Muchas horas más tarde, Kenzi había agotado varios vasos de vino y también su paciencia ante la barra del Dál Riata. Bo y Lauren no aparecían y Bo no contestaba sus llamadas. De no ser porque ella tenía el anillo de compromiso, habría pensado que su amiga le había jugado una broma. En algún momento tuvo la tentación de llamar a Lauren, pero se abstuvo, temiendo ser indiscreta. Continuó esperando hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar el local, entonces se despidió de Trick y regresó a la casa.

«Bo-Bo, tendrás que darme una muy buena explicación por este plantón. ¡Uh-hu!».

_N/A: Gracias por su tiempo. Hasta la próxima. _


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A Saludos para todas las personas que en varios lugares del mundo dedican parte de su tiempo a leer este fanfic. Lo agradezco en verdad. . _

Capítulo 3

Lauren dejó de teclear en su laptop y por enésima vez en ese día, tomó su teléfono en busca de alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje, pero el resultado seguía siendo negativo. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde con veinte minutos. Estaba preocupada. Hacía cuatro días que no sabía nada de Bo y no tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar. Nunca interrogaba a su novia acerca de sus idas y venidas y se limitaba a saber lo que su pareja quería contarle. Los celos y las dudas habían sido superados finalmente y ya no la atormentaba como antes el temor de ser solo un pasatiempo mientras Bo encontraba un nuevo interés amoroso o volvía a los brazos de Dyson. Además, Bo se había vuelto muy atenta y considerada y siempre le avisaba cuando saldría fuera o si no volvería por la noche. Por eso intuía que algo iba mal esta vez. Bo no le llamaba ni contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes.

Se sentía sumamente inquieta. Nadie le informaba nada y ella misma se había abstenido de preguntar por Bo. Sabía que aunque Trick la respetaba como científica, él no terminaba de aceptarla como compañera sentimental de su nieta. También estaba plenamente consciente de que no gozaba de las simpatías de Kenzi, admiradora y defensora a ultranza de Dyson, y de que el lobo solamente estaba en pausa, esperando, con el tiempo a su favor; sabiendo que algún día, en cualquier momento, Bo regresaría a su lado. Lauren llevaba una relación cortés con los tres, pero le inspiraban la misma sensación de inseguridad que tendría al pisar terreno resbaladizo. Además, tal vez ellos, en vez de comprender su preocupación, pensarían que era una persona posesiva o controladora. Y nada más lejos de la realidad. Era controlada, pero no controladora. En lo personal le tenía sin cuidado lo que opinaran de ella; sin embargo, debía ser prudente para no afectar la relación de Bo con ellos.

Buscando distraerse, volvió a tomar la hoja donde había hecho una lista de los lugares a los cuales podrían ir ella y Bo, para que entre ambas lo decidieran. Sonrió. Su mayor ilusión era pasar ese tiempo libre con su novia, a solas y lejos del mundo Fae, sin ninguna otra preocupación que disfrutar de su amor y de la dicha de estar juntas en un lindo lugar. Ansiaba darle las buenas noticias. Estaba segura de que Bo se sorprendería tanto como ella por la esplendidez de Hale al obsequiarle un cheque personal por una importante cantidad, que juntándola con sus propios ahorros de casi cinco años, arrojaba una considerable suma. En su condición de esclava, todas sus necesidades de suministros, incluso las personales, eran cubiertas por los faes, pero el antiguo Ash le otorgó una remuneración económica mensual y Lauren había ahorrado esa asignación. Cuando Lachland accedió al trono, siguió proporcionándole todos los beneficios, excepto la remuneración, argumentando que los esclavos no debían recibir pago alguno por sus servicios.

Suspiró evocando recuerdos de aquellos tiempos que parecían tan lejanos, cuando ella podía darse el gusto de viajar a cualquier parte del mundo con las mejores comodidades… Sí. Aquellos buenos y lejanos tiempos, cuando ella era libre... Pero no podía quejarse. Esta esclavitud le había permitido conocer a Bo. Había perdido su libertad, pero había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Se reclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos.

«¿Dónde estás, preciosa?» —preguntó silenciosamente—. «No puedo soportar más esta zozobra. Necesito saber de ti…».

Tomó su teléfono y empezó a buscar un número.

«Le llamaré a Kenzi; no importa lo que piense de mí. Tal vez ella sepa algo».

En ese momento la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Bo y la mirada de Lauren se llenó de luz.

—¡Hola, mi amor! —sonrió aliviada y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose al encuentro de Bo. La abrazó y la besó en los labios, notando con extrañeza que no correspondía a sus caricias y deshacía rápidamente el abrazo.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —quiso saber la doctora, sorprendida por su actitud.

—Ven. Tenemos que hablar —respondió Bo suavemente, dirigiéndose al sofá.

Lauren la siguió sin salir de su asombro. Por más cansada o preocupada que Bo regresara a su lado, siempre se mostraba cariñosa. Pensó que algo grave debió haber pasado que la había afectado. Su pensamiento voló inquieto hasta Kenzi y Trick. «Espero que ellos estén bien», se dijo mentalmente.

—Lauren —empezó Bo, una vez que estuvieron sentadas—, sé que voy a causarte daño y no puedo evitarlo. Se trata de Dyson.

Lauren se envaró. El que Bo se mostrara tan extraña y mencionara a Dyson le provocó un ligero sobresalto.

—¿Qué pasa con Dyson?

—He vuelto con él —confesó la súcubo, tranquilamente.

La rubia parpadeó nerviosamente, esperando haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz apenas audible y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Que he vuelto con Dyson —confirmó Bo, desviando la mirada.

Lauren sintió que la sangre le subía de golpe a la cabeza.

—No, Bo… —musitó.

—Tenía que decírtelo.

La doctora hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse serena.

—Tal vez necesitabas alimentarte o curarte, nena; pero establecimos una regla.

—Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas. Y yo nunca he sido muy respetuosa de ellas —ironizó Bo.

Lauren cerró los ojos por un momento e inspiró profundamente, tratando de conservar a calma.

—Habiendo tantos otros faes..., ¿por qué Dyson? —reprochó tristemente.

Bo se encogió de hombros y contestó sin titubeos:

—Porque lo amo y quiero estar con él.

Lauren palideció. Las crudas palabras de Bo taladraron su cerebro.

—Pero tú…

—Yo me equivoqué, Lauren —interrumpió con voz suave, pero firme.

La rubia se sintió profundamente herida.

—Todo este tiempo me has mentido —acusó con voz ahogada.

—No. Yo estaba confundida. Confundí el cariño con amor. Te quería… Y te quiero, pero no te amo. Kenzi tenía razón. Mi verdadero amor siempre ha sido Dyson.

Sobreponiéndose al dolor, Lauren la observó atentamente, tratando de ver más allá de sus palabras. No comprendía la actitud de Bo; parecía como si no estuviese hablando de algo tan importante para ambas. Esa frialdad no era propia de ella.

—Bo, te desconozco, no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto y de esta manera. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una débil esperanza de que algo no estuviera bien en su novia.

Bo puso los ojos en blanco con un gesto de fastidio.

—Estoy perfectamente, Lauren. Y también perfectamente consciente de mis actos y mis palabras. ¿Quieres que las repita? Puedo hacerlo.

Una garra atenazó ferozmente la garganta de la doctora impidiéndole pronunciar palabra. Incluso su mente, siempre tan clara, estaba siendo rebasada por esta situación que la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Tras unos segundos de esfuerzo, pudo murmurar:

—Fingiste… Me usaste.

—No… Creí que lo que había entre nosotras era real. Entiéndeme. No quiero seguir viviendo una mentira, Lauren. Sé que te causo dolor, pero también sé que eres lo bastante inteligente para comprenderlo y lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo.

La doctora se levantó del sofá y dio unos pasos al frente, como si intentara buscar fuerzas en algún imaginario lugar. Le parecía todo tan irreal. Además de aceptar la necesidad de Bo de tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas por su bien, había justificado sus olvidos y perdonado todas sus mentiras, siempre tolerando para no perderla; y a pesar de ello, el temor que siempre había estado latente en el fondo de su corazón, se hacía realidad. En este momento, Bo le parecía indeciblemente cruel.

Después de unos segundos logró controlarse y se volvió hacia la súcubo que había permanecido en el mismo sitio, mirándola inexpresivamente y en silencio. Lauren clavó su acongojada mirada en los bellos y tan amados ojos.

—Yo confié en ti, Bo… —reprochó suavemente.

—Lo sé, Lauren, y jamás quise causarte daño, pero tú eres sólo una humana y ambas sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día, de cualquier manera. Y lo disfrutamos mientras duró. Por favor, no hagamos un drama.

Lauren cerró los ojos. Luchando por aflojar el nudo que empezaba a dificultarle la respiración y a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas No podía más. Se cruzó de brazos en una actitud altiva para poder ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

—Bien, si así lo has decidido, que así sea. Lo que hubo entre nosotras ha terminado. No hay más que hablar. —No pudo evitar que su voz sonara ligeramente trémula y finalizara en un helado susurro—: Márchate.

—Lauren…

—¡Márchate! —ordenó con ira contenida, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la cual abrió en una clara despedida.

—Está bien —aceptó suavemente Bo, dejando la llave del departamento encima del sofá, a la vez que se ponía de pie. Caminando hacia la salida, buscó la mirada de la doctora. No lo consiguió. La rubia mantenía la vista fija en el piso y solo su palidez y su mandíbula firmemente apretada traicionaban su aparente calma. Bo hubiera querido decir algo más pues el dolor que había visto nublar los ojos de Lauren la conmovió, pero el recuerdo de Dyson la detuvo. podía hacer. Dyson le había dicho que tenía que sincerarse y cortar de raíz esa relación, porque ella era una súcubo y no podría ir siempre en contra de su naturaleza y su destino. Y tenía razón. Sin agregar palabra, Bo se marchó del departamento.

Lauren mantuvo la puerta abierta durante varios segundos, como si esperase a que Bo regresara y la despertara de una pesadilla Finalmente la cerró con suavidad y caminó como una autómata hacia su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y permaneció inmóvil, mirando sin ver, hasta que la realidad la golpeó brutalmente. Lo que tanto temía que pasara, al fin había sucedido: Bo, su adorada Bo, el amor de su vida, había vuelto al lado de Dyson. Lauren pudo sentir su corazón desgarrándose, causándole un dolor indescriptible e insoportable. Incapaz de seguir resistiendo, dobló los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando en ellos su cabeza, dejó que la angustia la invadiera y se desbordara en ardientes lágrimas. Su hermosa cabellera cayó hacia adelante como una discreta cortina ocultando su rostro mientras que la decepción y la impotencia hacían jirones su alma.

Ahí, en la soledad que la rodeaba, la mujer científica, centrada y cerebral, siempre racional y dueña de sí, se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto a la mujer enamorada y traicionada, derrotada en una lucha desigual.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, hasta que al fin pudo serenarse y se dirigió a su habitación. Contempló sobre el tocador algunos objetos de Bo y pasó lentamente sus dedos sobre ellos, como una suave caricia, a la vez que sentía las lágrimas acudir nuevamente a sus ojos. Suspiró profundamente y decidió darse una ducha para reanimarse.

Poco más tarde, la doctora se encontraba nuevamente ante su escritorio, pensativa y tomando pequeños sorbos de una humeante taza de té verde. El dolor seguía ahí, como un hierro candente clavado en medio del pecho, pero ella nuevamente estaba en control de sus emociones. Con gesto decidido abrió su laptop y se dedicó a escribir y revisar apuntes hasta el amanecer. Cuando dio por concluido su trabajo, se dispuso a dormir unas horas.

La angustia volvió de golpe al ver la cama vacía. Le pareció demasiado grande y fría… Tan grande y tan fría como el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

«¡Dios, cómo duele!», murmuró, ahogando un sollozo.

_Espero que me acompañen en el siguiente capítulo_.


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A Muchas gracias a tantas personas que han continuado leyendo esta historia y a quienes han dejado algún comentario sobre ella. Realmente han sido muy amables al tomarse la molestia._

Capítulo 4.

Recién amanecía cuando el teléfono de Dyson comenzó a sonar. Despertando con dificultad, el policía contestó malhumorado.

—Dyson… —Se frotó los ojos mientras escuchaba—. Está bien. Voy para allá —cortó la llamada y se levantó refunfuñando.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Bo, con voz somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos.

—Me necesitan en la comisaría.

—¿Voy contigo?

—No. Es preferible que me esperes en tu casa. Tenemos que hablar con Kenzi.

Desperezándose, Bo pensó en lo que habían hablado una noche antes.

—¿Estás seguro, Dyson? Quizá nos estamos precipitando.

—Absolutamente seguro. No hay por qué esperar. ¿No te habrás arrepentido? —Al ver que Bo negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, Dyson sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios—. Te veré allá.

Poco después de que Dyson saliera, Bo decidió hacer lo mismo. Abordó su auto y condujo hasta su casa. Al llegar encontró a Kenzi preparando el desayuno.

—¡Hola! Llegas temprano, Bo-Bo… —Kenzi ladeó la cabeza haciendo un mohín de fingida confusión—. ¿O tarde…?

—Hola, Kenzi —saludó, ahogando un bostezo—. Llego a tiempo de tomar un café.

—¿Desvelada y sin un trago de café? Hmmm… Tendré que hablar con tu doctora. No te está cuidando —bromeó Kenzi.

Bo sonrió, mientras recibía la taza de café que le entregaba su amiga.

—No la culpes. Culpa a Dyson.

—Pues hablaré con ese lobo-ogro. ¿Qué es eso de tenerte trabajando toda la noche y no invitarte un café siquiera? —Kenzi apoyó las manos sobre la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo hacia Bo, fingiendo enojo—. ¿Lo demandamos?

Bo rió suavemente.

—Bo-Bo, creo que me debes una explicación acerca del plantón en el Dál —dijo Kenzi, fingiendo indignación y tamborileando sobre la mesa con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Qué? — Bo la miró con extrañeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y además, te desapareciste sin dar señales de vida. ¿Te raptó la doctora Hot Pants o algún underfae?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba con Dyson.

—¿Y en todos estos días no pudiste llamarme para que yo supiera que estaba bien?

—Lo siento, Kenzi. La felicidad nos vuelve egoístas —reconoció Bo.

Kenzi la observó atentamente, entrecerrando sus bellos ojos azules.

—¿La felicidad? ¿Quieres decir que tú y Dyson…?

—Así es —afirmó Bo, llevando nuevamente la taza a sus labios y bebiendo un largo sorbo.

—¿Y Lauren… lo sabe?

Bo suspiró.

—El café te quedó exquisito —aprobó, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de placer. Los abrió nuevamente y mirando directamente a Kenzi, contestó la pregunta con un tono desganado—: Sí, se lo he dicho ayer.

—¿Y cómo lo ha tomado?

Bo terminó su café antes de contestar.

—Su opinión ya no importa. Hemos terminado.

—¡Bo-Bo…! —Kenzi la miró con estupor—. Pero si tú… Ella y tú… ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Completamente. Por fin, tu sueño hecho realidad, ¿eh?… Y ahora iré a dormir un poco —dijo Bo cansadamente, dirigiéndose a su habitación, seguida de la mirada estupefacta de Kenzi, cuyos pensamientos surgían en desbandada.

«No puedo creerlo… ¿Y todo aquello del puerto y el faro...? ¿Y el precioso anillo…? Ahora ella y Dyson se…».

De pronto, Kenzi sonrió y se puso a bailar y canturrear al ritmo de una música imaginaria:

—¡Mi pareja favorita vuelve a juntarse! ¡Lobito, eres mi héroe! ¡Chico-chica, sí, sí, sí!

XxxxxxxxxX

Desganadamente, Lauren terminaba de hacer las maletas. El viaje que tanta ilusión le hacía unos días antes había adquirido un significado distinto. Tenía que alejarse de Bo. Agradeció en silencio la generosidad de Hale. Dos meses no serían suficientes para olvidar ni para dejar de amar, pero sí para restañar la herida y que su corazón se fortaleciera con la distancia y no se rompiera fácilmente al volver a ver a Bo con Dyson. Los encuentros con ellos serían inevitables.

«¡Dios, no sé si podré soportarlo…!», se quejó en silencio.

El timbre del teléfono cortó sus pensamientos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y aceleró sus latidos ante la posibilidad de que fuese Bo quien llamaba. Se burló de sí misma por pensarlo, pero el corazón siempre es más ligero que la razón y había hecho revolotear una débil esperanza en su mente. Al tomar el aparato le extrañó ver un número desconocido.

—Habla la doctora Lewis.

La decepción se pintó en su bello rostro al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Doctora, habla la Morrigan

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Morrigan? —preguntó con un tono cortés.

—Llámame Evony, doctora Lewis, y háblame de tú. Me gustaría que habláramos.

—Te escucho, Evony —fingió interés.

—Personalmente, Lauren —aclaró la agradable voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para socializar. Estoy muy ocupada.

—Te aseguro que te interesará mucho lo que tengo que decirte —advirtió Evony, con un tono misterioso.

Lauren suspiró. Lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era tener una conversación con ningún fae oscuro.

—Lo siento. Será en otra ocasión.

—Debemos hablar ahora. —La voz de Evony sonó apremiante.

Lauren frunció el entrecejo, un poco desconcertada.

—No sé de qué.

—Ya lo sabrás, doctora. Te espero en mi oficina. No tardes.

—No iré; te repito que estoy ocupada. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, tendrás que venir.

Lauren escuchó el resoplido de enfado de Evony y a continuación el zumbido de la línea al cortarse la llamada. Con actitud pensativa, la doctora también cortó. Le parecía extraño que la Morrigan le hubiera llamado. No podía imaginar sobre qué quería que hablaran, pero nada bueno podía esperarse de la líder de los Oscuros. Desentendiéndose del asunto, se dedicó a terminar de hacer el equipaje; cuando todo estuvo listo, lo bajó a la sala. Poco después, el timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó. «¡¿Bo?!», musitó. Su corazón nuevamente se desbocó, las manos se le pusieron frías y experimentó una sensación de sequedad en la boca. Tratando de dominar su nerviosismo, llegó hasta la puerta, inspiró hondamente y abrió. Pero no era Bo. La elegante figura de la Morrigan apareció frente a ella, sorprendiéndola. La hermosa mujer sonreía socarronamente.

—Tendrás que agradecerme el honor de venir hasta aquí.

Recuperada de la sorpresa y sonriendo a su vez, Lauren se hizo a un lado, invitándola a pasar.

—Te lo agradeceré tanto como tú me agradezcas que te reciba en mi casa.

—No eres muy amigable —reprobó la Morrigan, levantando las cejas.

—Lo soy, pero no tengo por qué rendirte pleitesía. Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Te apetece algo de beber? —ofreció sin dejar de sonreír.

—No, gracias.

—Bien. Te escucho.

Cómodamente instalada, Evony observó durante unos segundos a la mujer sentada frente a ella, admirando la belleza y la serenidad de la doctora y reconociendo en silencio que no solo tenía una mente brillante, sino también mucha personalidad.

«Es lamentable que una mujer tan admirable en todos sentidos, sea humana; porque…».

—¿Pasa algo, Evony? —preguntó Lauren, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su visitante—. Dime de qué quieres que hablemos.

—Es posible que no sepas que los faes de la Oscuridad estamos al tanto de tus logros, aunque has colaborado con un bando contrario, Te ganaste nuestra atención desde que terminaste con la epidemia que hubiera exterminado a todos los faes. Eres una científica brillante… Y por eso vengo a proponerte que trabajes para nosotros —concluyó con firmeza.

Lauren parpadeó sorprendida.

—Me halagas, pero no entiendo por qué me propones algo que yo no puedo aceptar, puesto que no soy libre. Eso deberías tratarlo con el Ash.

—Lo haré, pero antes de eso quiero conocer tu opinión.

—¿Y de qué sirve mi opinión si de cualquier manera voy a pasar de una esclavitud a otra? Será una especie de transacción comercial entre la Luz y la Oscuridad y solo un cambio de jaula para mí.

—Serías nuestra esclava, pero con nivel de excepción, pues tendrías un sueldo envidiable y privilegios que con la Luz no tienes y que en ningún otro lugar te ofrecerían. Entre ellos, más libertad.

Lauren esbozó una leve sonrisa y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No niego que suena muy tentador, aunque sigo sin entender por qué quieres mi opinión. A ningún esclavo se le pide ni se le permite. No tenemos voz ni voto en los asuntos de los faes.

—Así es, pero los demás esclavos no tienen tu cerebro. Nosotros queremos contar con tu máximo desempeño y tu lealtad absoluta de manera voluntaria. Por eso no pretendemos forzarte, sino convencerte. Los de la Luz te obligaron, nosotros te invitamos. ¿Qué dices, doctora?

—Digo que a quienes debes convencer primero es a ellos, Evony. A nadie le gusta que le quiten sus propiedades.

La Morrigan movió una mano como si espantase un mosquito.

—Por lo pronto, decide tú. Después me encargaré de liberarte de los de la Luz.

Lauren meditó unos segundos, bajo la atenta mirada de Evony.

—Si yo estuviera en otra situación, después de trabajar para ellos no podría hacerlo para ustedes…

—A nosotros no nos molestaría, te lo aseguro. —interrumpió la Morrigan, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero a mí sí. Soy una persona de valores y sería una deslealtad…

Evony volvió a interrumpirla:

—Doctora, la lealtad es una calle de dos vías y tú has transitado por un camino unidireccional. Ellos no han sido leales contigo.

Lauren frunció el entrecejo mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente: el Ash, Nadia, Lachlan, Bo…

—No puedo responder por la conducta de los demás, pero sí por la mía; sin embargo, no estoy en condiciones de poder elegir. Si consigues el derecho sobre mí, pondré mis conocimientos al servicio de ustedes con el mismo empeño y dedicación que lo he hecho para la Luz. Esperando que no me obliguen a ir contra mi ética —afirmó Lauren.

—Eres admirable, doctora. Es una pena que hayas estado todo este tiempo en el lado equivocado, porque ellos no te merecen.

—Lamento contradecirte, Evony, pero en cuanto a mis convicciones, es el lado correcto. Me gusta hacer el bien y lucho por salvar vidas.

—¿Correcto donde te han mentido siempre? —Se burló Evony.

—Admito que el Ash no jugó limpio y me engañó durante cinco años, pero eso terminó.

—Cinco años para los humanos es mucho tiempo y él te lo robó. Es una pérdida irrecuperable. Igual que la de Nadia. —La Morrigan simuló pesar.

La rubia miró directamente a los ojos de su visitante.

—El Ash me robó mi felicidad con Nadia, cierto, pero el tiempo no lo perdí completamente. Gracias a los faes de la Luz en estos ocho años he aprendido más; no me han limitado en mis experimentos, he avanzado mucho en mi carrera y soy mejor profesionista ahora. Por eso les debo lealtad.

—Y conociste a Bo.

Lauren desvió la vista hacia su manga izquierda para que sus ojos no revelaran su tristeza y simuló quitar con los dedos una inexistente pelusa.

—Sí. Y también a mucha gente muy interesante —trató de que su voz no la traicionara.

—Supongo que sí. —La mirada de la Morrigan se posó en las maletas colocadas al pie de la escalera—. ¿Te marchas, doctora?

—Tomaré unas vacaciones.

—¡Ah! ¿Y adónde irán tú y Bo?

—Voy sola. Y realmente no he decidido el lugar.

—Espero que durante esos días pienses en mi oferta. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Estaré de viaje dos meses.

La Morrigan asintió con la cabeza y dijo socarronamente:

—Una magnífica oportunidad que podrías aprovechar para recuperar tu vida anterior y no regresar a la actual. —Sin esperar la respuesta de Lauren, su expresión se volvió seria—. Por cierto, ¿le has hablado a Bo acerca de la niña?

Con mucho aplomo, Lauren evitó que se notara su turbación, fingiendo no entender la pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, doctora. No me menosprecies. Es inútil que finjas.

—No te permito… —protestó Lauren con evidente disgusto.

—Tranquila —interrumpió Evony suavemente—. Fue sólo una pregunta.

—Que no tienes ningún derecho a hacer. Y, lo siento, pero tengo cosas importantes que terminar y estoy retrasada —dijo cortante, poniéndose de pie.

Suspirando, la Morrigan se paró frente a ella.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, y si cambias de opinión ven a verme. Realmente me interesa mucho tenerte con nosotros.

—No cambiaré. No insistas.

Evony caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia Lauren, mirándola seriamente.

—Tal vez pudieras aprovechar este tiempo libre para buscarla. Y nosotros podríamos ayudarte.

Lauren frunció el entrecejo, más molesta aún.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—De la niña, por supuesto —respondió la Morrigan con un leve gesto de fastidio.

—¿Qué insensatez es esa? ¿Cómo te atreves? —La voz de Lauren tembló ligeramente—. Ella está muerta.

—Otra mentira más que también creíste. En fin, adiós, doctora.

—¡No! No te vayas. Explícame lo que has dicho.

—Lo siento, yo también tengo asuntos importantes que me esperan y voy retrasada. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, tendrás que venir a verme —ironizó la Morrigan, parafraseando lo que Lauren le había dicho anteriormente—. Hasta la vista, doctora Lewis.

La Morrigan abandonó el departamento sin que Lauren acertara a decir algo más.

(Continuará)

_Hasta la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5

_Saludos para quienes están frente a su monitor, disponiéndose a leer este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por hacerlo y también por los amables comentarios que han dejado._

Capítulo 5

Kenzi se movía al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de los audífonos que se había puesto para no despertar a Bo, mientras acomodaba los víveres recién comprados. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Dyson.

—¡Oh-oh! El Lobo Feroz ya no necesita soplar para tirar la casita, ahora trae llave. ¡Oh, lá lá! —Se burló, quitándose los audífonos.

—¿Está Bo? —preguntó el policía, pasando por alto la broma.

—Buen día para ti también, lobito. Sí, Caperucita está en su dormitorio.

Dyson se encaminó al cuarto de Bo, encontrándose con ella antes de llegar.

—¿Ya le has dicho? —preguntó el policía.

—No, aún no.

—Entonces, vamos.

—Espera, Dyson, es que…

—Ya lo hablamos y estuviste de acuerdo, Bo. No hay motivo para aplazarlo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero…

—Ni una palabra más, Bo.

El lobo dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, siendo seguido en silencio por la súcubo.

—Kenzi, tenemos algo que decirte —dijo él, con tono serio.

—¿Se van a casar y quieren que sea la dama de honor de su boda? ¡Sí, acepto!... Bueno, eso lo tendrán que decir ustedes —guiñó un ojo a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua—, pero igual, sí. ¡Oh, sí!

—Error —rió Bo.

—No se trata de eso —volvió a hablar Dyson.

Kenzi lo interrumpió alborozada.

—¡¿Estás embarazada, Bo-Bo?! ¿Quieren que sea la madrina del suculobito? ¡Por supuesto que acepto! ¿Cuándo nacerá mi sobrinito?

—¡Basta, Kenzi! Tienes que escuchar —ordenó el policía.

Advirtiendo algo extraño en la actitud de sus amigos, Kenzi apoyó las manos en la mesa, expectante.

—Bueno, aquí estoy, como Bugs Bunny, parando orejas. "¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?" —Kenzi imitó la voz de la famosa caricatura.

—A partir de hoy, Bo vivirá conmigo y tú deberás marcharte y retomar tu vida de antes —informó sin rodeos el lobo.

Divertida, Kenzi los miró suspicazmente.

—¿Es el Día de las Bromas de los faes?

—Tienes dos días para abandonar la casa —advirtió Dyson, ignorándola.

—«Mí no comprende» —trató de bromear la joven, con un gesto gracioso.

—Pues creo que fui lo suficientemente claro. Tienes que irte de aquí. Para ti es mejor volver a tu mundo, a los tuyos —recalcó fríamente Dyson—. Buscar un empleo, divertirte, formar tu propia familia…, lo que quieras hacer, pero lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Bebieron algo extraño? ¿Les picó algún mosco fae? —Sonriendo, Kenzi puso las manos en las caderas.

—Esto es totalmente serio, Kenzi. Bo y yo lo hemos decidido.

Al observar que el gesto de Dyson no cambiaba y que su tono se volvía más áspero cada vez, Kenzi comprendió que no bromeaba.

—Creo que mi opinión también cuenta, ¿no crees? Yo no quiero irme de aquí.

—No se trata de que quieras, sino de que debes hacerlo —aseguró el lobo.

—Explícame el porqué.

—No es un lugar seguro para ti, ahora que te quedarás sola —afirmó él.

—Pero seguiré teniendo la protección de Bo.

El policía movió negativamente la cabeza.

—No. Después de las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas serás declarada mascota sin dueño y tu vida peligrará.

Kenzi miró a la pareja con incredulidad. Dyson mantenía una expresión hosca y la súcubo parecía muy interesada en revisar sus propias uñas.

—Sucubito, mírame… —pidió Kenzi.

La súcubo levantó la mirada pero no pudo sostener la de su amiga y desvió la suya hacia un punto indeterminado.

—Bo, ¿qué está pasando? Dijiste que éramos hermanas, ¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo en eso?

Finalmente, Bo la miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Kenzi. Debes irte de aquí.

—No, no, ¿por qué han cambiado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Habías dicho que podía seguir viviendo aquí y…

Dyson intervino nuevamente.

—Kenzi, no hagas un drama. Ustedes han sido amigas y compañeras de casa, pero eso se acabó. No puedes venir con nosotros porque en nuestra casa no hay lugar adecuado para ti y aquí no puedes quedarte porque eres una humana y correrás peligro cuando ya no estés bajo la protección de Bo, ¿no lo entiendes?

—No, Dyson, no lo entiendo… Bo, dijiste que siempre tendría tu protección… —La confusión se estaba convirtiendo en angustia—. Yo te quiero. Me he encariñado con todos ustedes… Les he ayudado… Te salvé, Dyson, y recuperé tu…

El policía levantó una mano con la palma hacia Kenzi.

—¡Basta, Kenzi! No vengas con chantajes sentimentales. No los soporto —protestó con fastidio.

—Bo-Bo… ¿Por qué…? —La voz Kenzi era una mezcla de perplejidad y súplica, pero la súcubo parecía una simple espectadora totalmente ajena a la situación. Dyson volvió a hablar.

—No compliques las cosas, Kenzi. Por tu propio bien, aléjate cuanto antes.

Kenzi corrió hacia Bo y la estrechó fuertemente, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Bo-Bo… Por favor…

Bo correspondió al abrazo, pero Dyson las separó inmediatamente y sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Bo, habló secamente:

—Ya basta de tonterías.

Acto seguido se marcharon, dejando a Kenzi completamente confundida y desolada.

XxxxxxxxX

De camino a su casa, Dyson recibió una llamada. Era el Ash. Con un gesto de contrariedad, contestó. Hale le pedía que fuera a verlo de inmediato.

—Estoy ocupado, Hale, pasaré más tarde.

—¡Ahora, Dyson! —ordenó el Ash.

—Está bien. Voy para allá –accedió, conteniendo su irritación. Cortando la llamada, Dyson enfiló hacia la casa del Ash.

Este se encontraba sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio revisando unos papeles. Al verlos entrar, inmediatamente les informó lo que sucedía.

—El nieto del consejero Kilian ha desaparecido.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? —preguntó Dyson.

—No se sabe. Lo han descubierto poco antes de llamarte. Necesito absoluta discreción y que lo encuentres lo más pronto posible.

—¿Quién lo reportó? Necesitaremos información.

El Ash le entregó un papel.

—Aquí tienes todo. Sus datos y la información que hay hasta ahora.

—Bien, saldremos ahora mismo y te mantendré informado.

—Bo se queda. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Y yo necesito que me acompañe, Hale —refutó Dyson.

—Busca otro compañero.

—No. Ella vendrá conmigo —afirmó categóricamente el lobo.

Molesto, Hale increpó al policía:

—¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando?

—Me tiene sin cuidado; he dicho que vendrá conmigo y así será —replicó altanero su excompañero.

Bo, que había permanecido en silencio desde su llegada, intervino:

—Hale, pensemos en lo que es prioritario para ti: iniciar cuanto antes la búsqueda del nieto del consejero o hablar conmigo.

Hale observó atentamente a Bo y le pareció notar algo extraño en su mirada, además de que su actitud era diferente a la habitual. Se mostraba fría y hasta cierto punto, ausente. Pensando que eso no era asunto suyo, no le dio mayor importancia. Volviendo su atención al lobo accedió de mala gana a que él y la súcubo tomaran el caso.

—Te advierto que no volveré a tolerarte otra indisciplina, Dyson. Hemos sido amigos y compañeros, cierto; pero ahora soy el Ash y estás bajo mis órdenes. No lo olvides.

Sin responderle, Dyson hizo un gesto a Bo para que se marcharan y ambos abandonaron el edificio.

XxxxxxxxX

En su departamento, Lauren reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido durante los últimos días, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos y en el cual había vertido un poco de amaretto. La visita de la Morrigan la había inquietado y las dudas se habían anidado en su mente. Le desconcertaba la supuesta invitación a trabajar para la Oscuridad. Esa no era la manera habitual de proceder de los faes con los humanos y era obvio que había un trasfondo. Además, le resultaba muy difícil de creer que Hale pudiera cederla, no tanto por lo que ella pudiera significar para la Luz, sino por la rivalidad existente entre los dos bandos, pero la Morrigan parecía muy segura de lograrlo. ¿Por qué o a cambio de qué? ¿Y para qué? Personalmente, no le agradaba la idea de trabajar para los oscuros y de no ser por lo que Evony le había dicho de la niña ni siquiera estaría pensando en su proposición. Pero ahora tenía que considerarla.

Su mente racional buscaba indicios en el pasado. Se negaba a dar crédito a la posibilidad de que el Ash le hubiera mentido de esa forma tan cruel; eso habría sido demasiado ruin. Pero tal vez fuese cierto, porque tenía una prueba de su vileza en el engaño de la enfermedad de Nadia.

Llevando el vaso hasta su boca, saboreó una pequeña cantidad del delicioso licor, sin abandonar sus pensamientos. El fuerte impacto de los recientes acontecimientos hacía que las ideas se mezclaran en su mente. Sostenía una lucha entre sus sentimientos y su raciocinio, intentando sofocar las emociones para tener una mayor claridad de discernimiento, pero el recuerdo de Bo, su inesperada decisión y su ruptura le asaltaban frecuentemente haciéndole perder la concentración. Todo había sido tan repentino y los porqués sin respuesta eran tantos que por momentos la abrumaban. Contempló con tristeza la lista que había hecho de los lugares a elegir para sus vacaciones. Ahora ya no le parecían tan atractivos y dos veces había colgado el teléfono cuando se disponía a hacer la reservación de hotel.

Su mente voló al pasado, hasta aquel inolvidable día en que conoció a la súcubo. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron sintió un fuerte magnetismo que la atrajo como hierro al imán. Recordó el primer roce de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel de la fae; un roce que se convirtió en leve caricia y fue más allá del tacto, llegando hasta su alma, despertándola y estremeciéndola, como si la reconociera, como si la hubiera esperado siempre, y todo su ser se rindió incondicionalmente ante Bo. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de pertenencia ni tal conexión emocional con nadie más, ni siquiera con Nadia, y la felicidad que vivió junto a la súcubo fue inimaginable, a pesar de los inconvenientes de las necesidades propias de la naturaleza de la fae y de la incertidumbre por la diferencia en el tiempo de vida, además de los negros nubarrones que en varias ocasiones ensombrecieron su relación; pero ahora ya no había nada por qué luchar.

Una agobiante congoja nubló su mirada y la amargura rebosó su corazón. Inspirando profundamente, volvió a la realidad, tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó decididamente un número. Al terminar la llamada, Lauren había conseguido una cita con la Morrigan para la tarde de ese mismo día.

XxxxxxxxxX

A la hora convenida, la doctora se encontraba en una amplia y luminosa oficina. Estaba sorprendida de que fuera tan diferente a lo que esperaba. Se había imaginado un despacho con gruesos cortinajes oscuros que apenas dejarían entrar la luz natural, un espacio sombrío y hasta un poco intimidante, acorde a la personalidad de la líder oscura, pero era todo lo contrario; aunque la elegante y modera decoración resultaba un tanto fría.

Tras los saludos de rigor, Lauren pensó que tal vez había sido un error acudir a la entrevista; después de todo, Evony era una enemiga de Bo. Quizá la Morrigan pretendiera ponerle una trampa para perjudicar de alguna manera a Bo, y Lauren no deseaba ningún daño para su exnovia. «Quizá sería mejor irme de aquí».

La voz de la Morrigan cortó sus pensamientos.

—¿Deseas tomar algo, Lauren?

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

La líder oscura se arrellanó en su asiento y fijó la mirada en la doctora.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Muchas, pero, ¿cómo podré saber que no me mentirás? No tienes muy buena fama —ironizó Lauren sonriendo.

La Morrigan sonrió a su vez. Le gustó la franqueza de Lauren, aunque no supo a qué atribuirlo, pues si se hubiera tratado de otra humana, la habría considerado una insolente.

—Eres directa.

—Espero que no te moleste, Evony.

—No, al contrario. Me divierte —respondió la hermosa morena, riendo levemente.

Lauren miró con atención a Evony y preguntó con cautela:

—¿Cómo supiste de la niña? Creí que nadie más lo sabía.

—En este momento podría tratar de impresionarte diciéndote que fue por mis grandes poderes, o por mi sofisticado sistema de inteligencia, o mi enorme red de informantes, bla, bla, bla… —rió ahogadamente—, pero no es así. La verdad es muy simple: el Ash me lo dijo.

Lauren parpadeó asombrada.

—Me prometió que nadie más lo sabría.

La Morrigan puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sonriendo sarcástica.

—Manipulador y mentiroso. Siempre le dije que debería haber sido oscuro.

—¿Él te dijo que la niña no murió? Yo miré su cadáver.

—Viste lo que él quiso que vieras, doctora —afirmó burlonamente.

—Por favor, cuéntame todo —pidió Lauren.

La astuta morena se regocijó interiormente. "El pez mordió el anzuelo. Ahora hay que soltarle cuerda para que se enrede solo".

Era el momento de hacer su jugada.

(Continuará).


	6. Chapter 6

_Atenta explicación:_

_A todas las personas que me han hecho el favor de leer los cinco capítulos que he publicado de este fanfic, La Telaraña, lamento informarles que decidí no subir el siguiente capítulo debido a que por causas de fuerza mayor, ajenas totalmente a mi voluntad, ya no podré seguir publicando esta historia y da igual cortar en cinco que en seis. Ofrezco mil disculpas por las molestias que esta decisión pueda causarles y les agradezco infinitamente el haberme acompañado hasta aquí en esta aventura. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y en especial, a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar. Han sido ustedes muy amables y me entristece este imprevisto. Lo siento mucho._


End file.
